dgraymanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kenichi Suzumura
thumb|214px|right|Kenichi Suzumura Kleine Infos über einen berühmten Seiyuu Ken'ichi Suzumura Ken'ichi Suzumura wurde am 12.9. 1974 in Osaka, Japan geboren. Sein Hauptberuf ist Synchrosprecher (auf jpn.: Seiyuu). Er ist außerdem Sänger und steht bei 'Arts Vision' unter Vertrag. Seine Debütrolle hatte er in Macross 7 im Jahre 1994. Seine bekanntesten Rollen sind "Hikaru Hitachiin" aus der Anime Serie Ouran High School Host Club";Shinn Asuka in Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny, Sogo Okita in'' Gintama'', Rabi / Lavi in D.Gray-Man, und Ryutaros der Kamen-Rider-Serie Kamen Rider Den-O Suzumura ist ein beliebter und oft eingesetzter Sprecher, der viele Sprecherrollen hatte. Trotz seines Alters, hat er ein gutes Aussehen und ist bei weiblichen sowie männlichen Leuten beliebt. Von seinen Fans und Seiyuu-Kollegen wird er liebevoll Suzuken oder Suzu genannt, ausserdem nennen ihn einige Fans und Seiyuu-Kollege Souichiro Hoshi auch Muraken. 'Sprechrollen' Sprechrollen in Animes *''Gakuen Alice'' (Reo Mouri)[1] *''Amatsuki'' (Ginshu)[2] *Astro Boy (Yukio Nishino) *Atashin'chi (Mizushima) *Avenger (Teo) *Beyblade (Fuji, Steve, Bartholomew) *Bokurano (Kai Hata) *Captain Tsubasa (Road to 2002) (Genzō Wakabayashi) *Chibi Maruko-chan (Yamaguchi) *Crayon Shin-chan (Naoki) *Cromartie High School (Makio Tanaka) *Das Lied der Bestien (Iaru) *D.Gray-man (Lavi) *Digimon Frontier (Koichi Kimura, Duskmon, JagerLoewemon, Velgemon) *Gakuen Heaven (Taki Shunsuke) *Galaxy Angel (Ministersekretär Katō) *Gals! (Yūya Asō) *Gin Tama (Sōgo Okita) *Gundam Seed Destiny (Shinn Asuka) *Hikaru no Go (Shin'ichirō Isumi) *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Yūki Kagami, Yūya Kiba) *Ichigo 100% (Junpei Manaka) *Kaikan Phrase (Atsuro Kiryuu) *Macross 7 (Morley) (Debütrolle) *Macross Zero (Shin Kudo) *Naruto Shippuden (Utakata) *Noein (Atori) *Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru Hitachiin) *Peach Girl (Kairi Okayasu) *Soul Eater (Kilik Lunge) *Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Ayumu Narumi) *Trinity Blood (Dietrich von Lohengrin) *Tsukihime, Lunar Legend (Shiki Tohno) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - (George Ushiromiya) *X (Kamui Shirō) *Die Zwölf Königreiche (Rakushun) *Zombie-Loan (Chika Akatsuki) Sprechrollen in Hörspielen *Balettstar (Endō Akira) *Bus Gamer (Mishiba Toki) *Gundam Seed Destiny (Shinn Asuka) *Fruits Basket (Kakeru Manabe) *Fusatsugi (Tokura Hijiri, Kidōmaru, Shiten Hōj) *Gakuen Heaven (Taki Shunsuke) *Gate (Minamiyama Shigeru) *Genso Suikoden (Tir McDohl) *Hana to Akuma ( Klaus) *Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin (in früheren Hörspiel-CDs)) *Special A (Takishima Kei) *Zettai Kareshi (Night) Sprechrollen in anderen Projekten Andere Rollen *''Last Order: Final Fantasy VII'' (OVA) (Zack Fair) *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' (Zack Fair) *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' (Zack Fair) *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (Gippal) *''Kingdom Hearts''-Serie (Demyx) *''Tales of Legendia'' (Senel Coolidge) *''Macross Zero'' (Shin Kudo) *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (Ryutaros, Gecko Imagin (ep. 40)) *''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (Film) (Gastauftritt: Fußballspieler) *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (Kamen Rider X) *''Kara no Kyoukai''-Filmserie (Kokutou Mikiya) Trivia *Suzumura arbeitet gelegentlich mit Seiyū-Kollege und Freund Takahiro Sakurai zusammen, unter anderem seit 2003 als Co-Moderator der Radio-Sendung Cherry Bells. [3] *Er ist auch mit den Seiyū-Kollegen Hiroki Takahashi und Mitsuo Iwata befreundet, mit letzterem co-moderiert er seit 2003 die Radio-Sendung Sweet Ignition. [4] *Sein jüngerer Bruder Masaki Suzumura arbeitet in der Filmindustrie und hatte Gastauftritte in verschiedenen Seiyū-Radio-Shows mit Ken’ichi Suzumura. Die Fans waren überrascht wie ähnlich die beiden sich klangen, nur dass Masakis Stimme etwas höher war. *Suzumura wuchs in ärmlichen Verhältnissen auf. In seiner Kindheit war seine Familie viel unterwegs zu verschiedenen Orten Japans, unter anderem lebte sie in Niigata, Osaka, Okayama und Fukuoka. Obwohl er einige Zeit in Osaka gelebt hatte, ist sein Kansai-ben nicht perfekt. Jedoch merkt man ihm einen gewissen Akzent an, wenn er normal japanisch spricht. *Er ist ein exzellenter Koch. Er war gerade dabei sich eine Lizenz als Chefkoch zu erwerben, als er an einem Vorsprechen teilnahm und ausgewählt wurde. *Er liebt Hunde und hält zwei mit den Namen Ivy und Momo. *Als Kind litt er unter starken Asthma-Anfällen. Um seine Atemtechnik zu verbessern übte er sich 5 Jahre lang in der Kampfkunst Aikido. *Für das Radio Osaka fuhr er im Dezember 2003 mit dem Rad 200 km von Nagoya nach Osaka in etwa 24 Stunden und 30 Minuten (inklusive Zeit zum Schlafen, Ruhen und Essen). Seine Ankunft in Osaka wurde live im Radio übertragen. *Er hatte einen Gastauftritt im Film Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World und einen im Musikclip "Sakuraimichi" von Ghostnote. *Suzumura stand zwar bereits für zahlreiche Events und Gruppenkonzerte mit anderen Seiyū-Kollegen auf der Bühne, doch seine erste Solo-Live-Tour gab er Januar 2010 in Osaka (10. Januar 2010), Nagoya (11. Januar 2010), Yokohama (23. Januar 2010) und in Tokyo (31. Januar 2010). [5][6] *Einer nationalen Umfrage (März 2010) zufolge, in der die populärsten Seiyū ermittelt wurden, errang Suzumura zusammen mit Mamoru Miyano den ersten Platz auf der Rangliste der männlichen Seiyū. [7]